un amour non oublié, un souvenir bien gardé
by Doudoulce
Summary: quand un souvenir devient flou et que grace à une image il reprend sont vivants ......... l'amour n'est pas très loin alors.


Salut a tous

voila un petit os qui m'ai venue comme ça je sais qu'il n'ait pas fantastique mais je tenais à le poster alors voila je le poste en espérant qu'il vous plaise un peu au moins et surtout dites-moi ce que vous en penser pour que je m'améliore

et j'aimerais remercier **Kedern** pour la correction et missdasey aussi

* * *

Toute la famille était dans le salon. La plus petite, Marti, était assise sur les genoux de son frère alors que Lizzie, elle, était sur les coussins qui se trouvaient sur le sol et une jeune brune aux yeux bleus regardait un album photo sous le regard de son demi-frère.

« Je dois avouer, murmura Casey en regardant la photo de son demi-frère quand il avait peine quatre ans, que tu étais à croquer.

– Hé ! Je le suis toujours, s'exclama Derek. »

La jeune brune le regarda, amusée. Elle se remit dans son album. Casey trouvait Derek vraiment adorable avec ses petites fossettes et puis elle était sûre d'avoir déjà vu cette petite bouille quelque part. Elle tourna quelques pages avant de tomber sur une photo qui l'intéressa drôlement.

« Tu vois, même quand j'avais quatre ans, les filles étaient raides dingues de moi, plaisanta le jeune homme. »

Mais Casey, elle, ne fit pas attention à la remarque de Derek. Elle scrutait cette photo avec grand intérêt : sur cette photo, on apercevait Derek avec une petite fille dans ses bras. Ils étaient enlacés et étaient plus qu'adorables, mais ce qui terrifia Casey est que cette fille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns elle la connaissait trop bien, vu que c'était…

Elle s'arrêta dans ses pensées et cria à voix haute :

« C'est moi cette fille !

– Quoi ?! demanda Derek, interloqué. »

Il était perdu car lui se souvenait de ce jour-là, et surtout de cette fille.

« Casey, ce n'est pas possible, murmura Nora en prenant l'album que Casey avait dans ses mains. Oui, c'est bien toi, avoua-t-elle. »

Toute la famille se précipita pour voir la photo, alors que Derek et Casey se fixaient, incrédules.

« Vous êtes trop choux ! s'exclama joyeusement Marti. »

Mais les jeunes gens ne l'écoutaient pas et continuaient à se dévisager.

« C'était où, ça ? demanda Nora à son mari.

– Aucune idée.

– À un mariage, rappela Derek.

– Oui, au mariage de Maria, se rappela Nora.

– Ouais, je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour, avoua Derek.

– Raconte, pressa Marti, accompagnée par le reste de leur famille.

**-------------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------  
**  
« Papa, je suis obligé de mettre cette cravate ? geignit le petit garçon.

– Oui Derek.

– Mais elle me gratte, cette cravate !

– Derek, tu gardes cette cravate, un point c'est tout. »

Le petit garçon qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête commença à défaire la cravate.

« Derek, non ! s'énerva sa maman.

– Quoi ? Elle me gratte.

– Tu es le garçon le plus pénible que je connaisse. »

Mais devant la petite bouille de son fils, la femme ne put s'empêcher de rire :

« Allez, enlève-la si tu veux.

– Merci maman ! »

Et sans plus d'hésitation il enleva la maudite cravate.

Arrivé au lieu du mariage, Derek sortit de la voiture et regarda autour de lui. Il cherchait un lieu où il pourrait s'amuser puis remarqua un peu plus loin des balançoires.

« Maman, s'exclama le petit garçon en tirant la robe de sa mère, je vais aux balançoires, d'accord ?

– D'accord mon bébé. »

Et sans plus attendre, il courut comme une furie vers les balançoires quelques mètres plus loin. Une petite fille, qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, avait la tête sur les genoux et pleurait silencieusement. Le petit garçon s'avança doucement :

« Coucou ! Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi, c'est Derek. »

La petite fille leva la tête. Le garçon qui était devant était très mignon. Quand à lui, il se perdit dans les yeux bleu azur de la jeune fille. Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi beaux et voulait que ces yeux magnifiques retrouvent la joie.

« Casey. Ze m'appelle Casey, renifla la petite fille.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as Casey ? s'enquit le petit garçon.

– Ben le garçon là-bas, eb… elle renifla.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait le garçon ?

– Il m'a tapée car ze voulais faire de la balançoire. »

Le petit garçon, énervé de savoir que l'on avait osé taper une fille aussi jolie que Casey, partit vers le garçon que la petite fille lui avait indiqué.

« Toi, là, grogna le petit garçon, pourquoi t'as tapé Casey ?

– Pa'ce que c'est ma balançoire à moi et en plus c'est une fille ! s'énerva le détestable garçon. »

Derek lui jeta un regard noir, se lança sur lui et commença à le frapper.

« Arrête, arrête ! supplia le garçon en pleurs.

– J'arrête si tu pars.

– D'accord, je m'en vais. »

Et il partit sans plus de cérémonie.

La petite fille, touchée par la gentillesse de Derek, lui sauta au coup et lui demanda s'il ne s'était pas fait mal.

« Nan, c'est rien, j'ai l'habitude, tu sais. »

Elle se recula alors et enleva son collier où un joli médaillon pendait.

« Tiens. Il appartenait à ma grand-mère et ze te le donne.

– C'est pas la peine, murmura le petit garçon.

– Accepte. »

Derek accepta.

« J'en prendrais le plus grand soin. »

Et tout doucement, le petit garçon prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et lui donna un petit baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

**-------------------------------------------------------Fin du flashback-------------------------------------------------------**

« C'était mon premier baiser, avoua Casey.

– À moi aussi, murmura Derek.

– Ce jour-là, j'ai passé la journée à jouer avec lui, à rigoler, à lui faire des bisous, se rappela Casey.

– Casey, tu m'avais dit avoir perdu le médaillon. Tu m'as menti alors ? se vexa Nora.

– On dirait bien que oui. »

Nora sourit.

« J'arrive pas à croire que toi et Derek…c'est fou, déclara Edwin.

– Bon, ben euh… Je monte dans ma chambre, s'éclipsa Casey, gênée.

– Euh… Moi aussi, s'activa Derek. »

Nora regarda Casey et Derek partir l'un derrière l'autre.

« Je crois que nos deux tourtereaux vont se retrouver, rigola la maman de Casey. »

« Casey ! interpella Derek alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans sa chambre.

– Oui ? »

Elle se retourna.

« Casey, je voulais te dire que… que je garde toujours ton médaillon près de moi. »

Derek lui montra son portefeuille : dans un petit sac en plastique était disposé le petit médaillon.

« Il ne m'a jamais quitté. »

Il tendit le médaillon à Casey qui refusa :

« Je te l'ai donné pour qu'il te donne de la chance et tout le bonheur au monde. »

Il rangea le médaillon dans sa poche et prit la main de Casey.

« J'ai toujours su que c'était toi. C'est pour cette raison que je fais l'impossible pour ne pas de voir pleurer. Ça me ferait trop mal de voir ces yeux magnifiques pleurer et je n'arriverais pas à résister à l'envie de te prendre dans mes bras pour te consoler.

– Alors, arrête de résister. »

Elle lui sauta dans les bras.

« Il n'y a que toi qui arrives à me rendre heureux. Si tu pars, le bonheur et la chance s'en vont avec toi, princesse. »

Casey recula et embrassa les lèvres du jeune homme. Derek la regarda, prit son visage entre ses mains et souffla malicieusement :

« Je crois qu'on peut passer à l'étape supérieure. »

Casey fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Le jeune homme sourit et l'embrassa. Il inséra doucement sa langue dans la bouche de Casey. Celle-ci répondit avec amour et à ce moment précis, Derek était sûr d'une chose : dans peu de temps, elle deviendrait madame Venturi.


End file.
